


You’re Secondhand Smoke

by shotgunSinner



Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Background Relationships, Biting, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Captain Eridan Ampora, Coercion, Cronus Ampora Being Cronus Ampora, Cronus Ampora Being an Asshole, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), One Shot, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Sadism, Sadstuck, Scratching, Sexual Coercion, Smoking, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tragedy, Trauma, Trolls (Homestuck), Trust, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Cronus is finally permitted to bring Kankri aboard, but things are different–and much more difficult–than they imagined.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tales from AlterniEarth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	You’re Secondhand Smoke

“I don’t fuckin’ care anymore!” Eridan snapped, whipping around to face his brother. His face was flushed violet with rage, and rightfully so.

A toothy grin instantly lit up Cronus’ face as he flashed a thumbs-up. He turned heel and stride out of the captain’s quarters, beaming the whole way. He knew he had been a nuisance to his brother, but it was no sweat off his back. They were now docked for the second of the two scheduled days at that port city and things couldn’t have been looking any brighter in Cronus’ mind.

Though Eridan was constantly slipping off to visit Sollux, their helmsman, Cronus didn’t care one way or another. He still asked his brother that one question every time he saw him. Luckily, whenever he returned from where he was, presumably with Sollux, he seemed to be in a much better mood. It was abundantly clear that Cronus always ruined that bliss, but at least this time his brother had caved in and agreed. In a loose sense of the phrase…

Cronus travelled back into town, his tunnel vision keeping his attention solely on his target. He slipped back behind the tavern and ascended the step to Kankri’s apartment. He didn’t bother knocking and just stepped in. He had told the lowblood to wait for him and his answer, which he had surprisingly done.

“I’ve got some great news!” The violetblood exclaimed, taking the other’s by the waist and spinning him around.

Kankri rolled his eyes and waited a moment before replying, “whatever could it be?”

Cronus pecked a kiss on his forehead then easily swept the other up into his arms. “Lucky for you no more long shifts waitin’ on some drunk fucks who can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Wouldn’t that rule you out as well?”

“I’m an exception.”

“So I’m allowed to come along?”

“Sure are, doll! We’ll be settin’ sail a few hours before sunrise so I hope ya got your stuff ready to go.”

“I’m not bringing much. Now, put me down before I change my mind.”

“Alright, alright,” Cronus sighed, flashing a fake scowl and gently set the lowblood down on his feet. “Then, grab your stuff and let’s go, okay?”

The lowblood nodded and ducked away into his respiteblock. He returned, a small bag in hand and a small smile on his lips as he strolled up to the other and gazed up at him. He pursed his lips, pausing for a moment, “I only told Porrim I may be leaving, should I tell the owner too?”

The seadweller fervently shook his head. “No need, doll. They’ll know you’re gone soon enough.”

“Okay…” Kankri conceded, talking his hand, smiling gently back at the other’s huge grin.

Cronus wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the other up against him. The lowblood’s smile faltered as he pulled away, tugging on the other’s hand to urge him to leave. The violetblood frowned, but followed nonetheless. 

They returned to the ship, eagerly bobbing at the port. The highblood helped him up the gangplank and led him underdeck.

“Eridan used to stick me in the crew’s quarters just ‘cause he… I don’t know, actually. Didn’t want me around, I guess?” He explained, letting out a small chuckle. “But I cleared out the officers’ quarters when I disappeared yesterday. I am the quartermaster so it’s only Eridan who can stop me really.”

“Sounds nice,” Kankri hummed back, “We’ll keep our fingers crossed, I guess.”

“Yeah,” The seadweller snorted, wrapping an arm tightly around the other’s waist so he couldn’t shrug it off this time. “It was just some of Eridan’s trunks that I shoved back into his quarters.”

The lowblood still listened to everything he said, but he was on edge as he let the other lead him to the quarters.

“So you’ll be staying here and I’ll be in the crew’s quarters?” Kankri asked, his throat dry, “I won’t be much use as a crew member…”

Cronus shook his head, pushing the door open and pulling him inside. “Most of the crew’s fine, but I don’t trust all of them with you. You’re sorta like precious cargo.” He laughed again, but the lowblood kept a straight face.

“I’m a person. Not cargo.”

“No, I know, doll!” He reassured, releasing the other and turning him to place a hand on either side of his hips. Kankri was stiff beneath his touch, but he persisted, disregarding that.

“Hope you don’t get seasick,” he hummed, smirking, “whatcha wanna do till then?”

“I can’t imagine there’s much to do around here.”

“We make do.”

Kankri furrowed his brow. “What are you insinuating?”

“Oh, c’mon don’t play dumb,” the seadweller purred.

“I may not be daft, but you sure are.” And with that the lowblood ripped himself away from the other once again.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Cronus whined, reaching out to urge him back, “I can take a little, but… c’mon!”

Kankri crossed his arms over his chest, his face beginning to flush candy-red for a variety of reasons. “I’m not being a tease.”

“I thought yesterday you said you were feelin’ flushed?!” His desperation peered through a crack in his cool façade.

“And it remains that way, but clearly you don’t understand people all that well.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I’m not going to do anything of that nature with you and certainly not right now.”

“What the fuck, doll? That’s not how flushed anythin’ works.”

Do you hear a word I said yesterday?”

“Of course I did! But that shit’s all in the past now.”

“I could give you an entire lecture on the effects of trauma, but my time would be wasted on you.”

Cronus raised his hands defensively. “Calm down, doll.” He gritted his teeth, keeping his cool. His only goal was to keep Kankri with him, he would have to deal with what that entailed later.

“Just leave me be, alright? I’m still not even sure why I came along…”

“Babe, I’m pretty much saving you. You’ve got nothin’ here. At least on the sea you’ll have me, and once I’m home we can do anythin’. Well… until I’m back on the sea, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“You’re not saving me. I’m not in danger here.”

“You’re not not in danger.”

The lowblood let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head, shaking it a little. “You’re exhausting.”

“I’m exhausting?” The seadweller echoed, “Don’t ya think ya owe me somethin’ after I pull you outta this hellhole?”

“I was under the impression a flushed relationship was enough.”

“Yeah, it is. But only if you tick all the boxes.”

“Even if I wanted to, you can’t expect me to… ‘put out’ so early.”

“First of all, yes I can expect that, but I wouldn’t force ya too. But–”

“But you’d cut it off if I made you wait too long?”

Cronus sputtered an answer, cheeks glowing violet. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from the other. “Do whatever ya want tonight,” He sighed, “Sleep with the crew if ya want, but I already warned ya… The bed here’s bound to be better and I won’t lay a hand on you. I promise. Okay, doll? I don’t wanna upset you, but you get where I’m comin’ from, right?”

Kankri nodded slowly with everything the highblood told him. “I understand that you wanna take care of your quadrants as quickly and concisely as possible, but if you can’t understand what I mean then I don’t know if this will work out.”

“Can you give me a shot?”

“Of course. Why do you think I’m still here?”

Cronus stayed in his newly acquired quarters, moping, although he would never call it that. He knew it was perfectly just for the lowblood to feel the way he did, but he couldn’t help himself. Eventually, when they set sail, he took his usual position, but it was hard to give it his all when he couldn’t get Kankri off his mind.

Kankri spent the remaining hours until sunrise when he would go to sleep wandering the ship. He found the galley and the crew’s quarters, but scurried off when anyone neared him. They likely had no idea why he was there, but the fear of Cronus’ warnings kept him on his toes. He passed by the captain’s quarters and marvelled at the ornate decoration of the doors alone before wandering off to the next sight. It wasn’t overly exciting, but it was enough to distract his body while his mind raced.

He watched from a distance as Cronus and the rest of the crew set off from the port. He honestly had no idea where they were going, but it couldn’t be any worse than where he had been before.

As the sun created the horizon, he travelled back to his highblood’s quarters. He paused at the door, pressing his forehead to the wood and closing his eyes. He couldn’t stay out in the open for any longer, lest he wished for his body to be seared by the sun, but going in meant facing Cronus. He hated how pathetic the decision made him feel.

On some level, he was crawling back to the violetblood for protection, but despite their earlier dispute, he was still drawn to him. Without another moment of hesitation, he bit his lip and stepped into the room.

He had steeled himself in preparation for a confrontation, but there was none to be found. Cronus seemed to already be asleep, his back pressed against the wall. Kankri reluctantly tugged off his sweater, folding it and setting down on the dresser. He moved on to his shoes, unlacing them and tucking them against the wall. He was freezing against the wood planks and salty air, but approached the other’s sleeping form nonetheless. His feather-light steps made him feel weightless, but it silenced his trembling.

He crawled under the covered, positioning himself as close to the edge, and therefore as far from the seadweller, as could. Kankri originally had his back turned, but as he flipped over, it was obvious the other was shivering. He noticed then too how Cronus clutched at the sheets. The lowblood reached out gingerly, his fingertips skirting the other’s cheek. He was practically ice to the touch and pity flared in his heart.

Cronus has promised not to touch him if he didn’t want it, but he was now freezing next Kankri. The lowblood couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, even though the other wasn’t conscious to be denied any touch.

Regardless, Kankri shifted backward until his back was flush to the other’s chest. The violetblood’s arms instinctively wrapped around him and although he was frigid, it didn’t feel terrible against his skin.

When Cronus woke up to his lowblood tucked away in his arms, he kept him close and buried his face in his neck. He smelled of earthy things like leaves and fruit, but it wouldn’t last. The salty tang of sea air would eventually overpower anything else.

He traced small circles on the other’s waist, still breathing against his neck. “Wake up, doll,” he cooed, “We’re on the sea now.”

Kankri babbled something incoherent as he stirred. His eyes shot open wide, but being in the other’s arms didn’t strike him as immediately bad.

“I’d do whatever you want,” he breathed, hot breath tickling the lowblood’s neck.

“We barely know each other.”

“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about.”

“Then what–”

His hand had drifted down to his hip. “I know awful shit has happened to ya, but I don’t want you to feel like that anymore. I want ya to be happy.”

“It’s not just that…” Kankri conceded softly, “Sometimes I–” His voice caught in his throat as tears welled in his eyes. “Sometimes I liked it. Sometimes it felt good and– and it really shouldn’t have.”

Cronus shushed him quietly, stroking any exposed skin he could find. “We’re not perfect. Anyone would feel that way.”

“No,” the lowblood replied, shaking his head vigorously for a second against the mattress.

“What if those feelin’s ment somethin’ else to ya?”

“What do you mean? I think you’re being dense again.”

“Nope,” the violetblood hummed, fingers gripping at the other’s hips, “But I’m positive you’d rather think of me than your past.”

“I–” Kankri’s whole body was flushed bright red and he was left at a temporary loss for words.

“C’mon,” he purred, teeth grazing the other’s neck as he grinned expectantly.

“It doesn’t sound terrible…” the lowblood mused softly. He raised his voice a little to speak to the other again. “But we have to talk about it first.”

Cronus’ smile disappeared from his face and he let out a small groan, “Really? Isn’t that what we’re doin’ now?”

“No. No it isn’t.” Kankri sat up and turned around to face the seadweller. He offered a hand to help him up as well which he reluctantly accepted.

“What do you want to do to me? Be specific, please.”

“Babe, you’re killin’ the vibe,” he complained before reaching around him to grab a cigarette off the nightstand. He lit it, waved the match out, and tossed it on the floor.

“There won’t be a vibe if you don’t answer me,” the lowblood huffed, pointing that out.

The violetblood scrunched up his face in a small scowl as he took a short drag from his cigarette. “I don’t know,” he replied, “I didn’t think too far ahead.”

“What do you normally do?”

“Depends.”

“Give me something to work with, Cronus.”

The seadweller pensively gazed off for a moment while Kankri studied his eyes patiently. Cronus leaned in close as he finally answered the question so that the other could feel his words on his neck.

“I could bite ya,” he hissed, “I can do whatever they did, only better. Wouldn’t you prefer the claws of someone ya know? Someone ya trust? Someone ya… love?”

The lowblood shivered against his every movement. His touch was delicate, but a small spark of fear tickled at his heart. He hated how good it felt. He was always betraying himself.

“Cronus!” There was a banging at his door, accompanied by the livid voice of Captain Ampora.

“Fuck,” Cronus hissed, pulling himself away from the lowblood with a great pang of disappointment. He pulled on a pair of pants and went to the door. He was surprised to find it unlocked as it opened it. “If you’re so mad why didn’t you just walk in?” He chuckled to the bright violet face of his brother.

“I didn’t want to see whatever you’re doin’ to the poor sap you brought along.”

“I–”

“And don’t act like I don’t know why you wanted to bring him along. We both know this isn't the first time you’ve begged to bring some little whore along.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Cronus gasped, throwing his hands up, “those weren’t my exact words.” He threw a concerned glance over his shoulder to Kankri.

“Doesn’t matter, you were still beggin’ to bring some boytoy ‘matesprit’ or whatever. This also isn’t the first time you claimed to find love at fuckin’ whorehouse.”

“I never said that!”

“It can be assumed. I know how you are, Cro.”

Kankri sat in stunned silence, both offended and horrified. Was that really how Cronus saw him? Just another whore for him to you with?

“What the hell did you come here for, Eri?”

“While everyone else is pullin’ their weight, you’re in here fuckin’ around with your new toy.”

“Kanny’s here of his own choice.”

“They always are, though I can’t imagine why.”

“I’ll see you at supper time,” Cronus told the lowblood apologetically, “Hang in there, doll.” He flashed a pitiful smile and grabbed a shirt before leaving with his brother.

Kankri got dressed, but didn’t leave that room if he could help it. He found some books to pass the time, but doubted they belonged to Cronus. He didn’t seem like the reading type, nor were the books particularly light in neither size nor complexity.

When the dinner bell rang, Kankri spotted Cronus in the galley. He sat tightly against him, cowering under the leers and glares of the crew.

“How often does this happen?” The lowblood asked him under his breath.

“Too often, I guess,” the seadweller sighed with a slight shrug. “Anyway,” he continued, “unlike all these poor bastards, I have some free time now and I’m sure Eri won’t notice I’m gone.”

“How exciting,” Kankri murmured back dryly.

“Meet me back at my– no, our,” he corrected himself, “–quarters. I’ll be there shortly. Whatever we end up doin’, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Alright…” The lowblood knew he didn’t have much of a choice anyway. He missed and his moirail, Porrim, and wondered why he hadn’t seen her at all recently. He would have much preferred her company to Cronus’, even if he was his potential matesprit.

When he was done eating, he headed back to their quarters. He wrung his hands as he paced the room. There was no way anything good would come of this, yet he wanted to trust Cronus so badly. He didn’t want to be alone in life, but that violetblood was such a risk to rely on.

“Miss me, doll?” He called, bursting into the room. Another shark-toothed grin was on his face and a glass bottle in his one hand.

“I don’t drink,” Kankri informed him flatly, gesturing to the bottle.

“Too bad,” the highblood countered, “This is celebratory. Ya have to.”

He came up behind the lowblood and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m doin’ my best here, doll. C’mon~ Ya won’t regret it,” he murmured against his ear. He sat down on the bed, pulling Kankri back with him.

He opened the bottle and took a big gulp of rum. He finished with a smile and thrust the bottle into the lowblood’s hands. “Here.”

Reluctantly, Kankri accepted it. He took a tentative sip, which Cronus noticed but chose not to comment on. Progress was progress, it didn’t matter how.

“So,” Cronus sighed, not taking the bottle as the other tried to pass it back. His hands instead floated down the lowblood’s sides. They crept up under his sweater to stroke his grubscars. “You say the word and I’ll stop. Let me do what I want, but I’ll do what you want too. I care about you, Kanny, you know that.”

Kankri hummed softly in agreement. “I’m scared,” he whispered, heart racing from the other’s words and actions.

“You don’t need to be. This isn’t the one-sided transaction you’re used to. It’s a mutual thing now.” He lifted the bottle in Kankri’s hands, tipping it to his lips as he continued to speak. “I can do what ya like. Ya don’t have to feel guilty. Think of me, not them from now on.”

The lowblood gasped quietly, pulling the bottle away. He hadn’t fought it when the other made him drink. “You care about me?” He echoed, mostly so he could hear those words again.

“Yeah, I do,” Cronus affirmed, taking a lazy sip.

Kankri was already feeling a little fuzzy. It was relaxing and he couldn’t be bothered to hate how freeing it was.

“You don’t know how good it is to hear that,” the lowblood murmured, “but I’ve been told that so many times before. How do I know you mean it?”

“‘Cause I took you outta that place. You’ll never have to think about your past again. All I want in return is to be your matesprit. Is that so much to ask?”

“It’s the least I could do…” Kankri mumbled, slowly convincing himself.

“Don’t think of it like a debt. I just want us both to be happy.”

“Yeah…”

“Drink up,” Cronus chuckled softly, having the other take another gulp. He was technically forcing it, but it was so easy to when Kankri didn’t fight back in the slightest.

He curled his fingers in the hem of the lowblood’s sweater, tugging it up his stomach then pausing. When Kankri didn’t react, he tugged up his chest. He expected the other to push him away when he finally twitched, but he only did so to raise his arms, thus helping Cronus remove his sweater.

“You’re so cute, doll,” he purred, fingers dancing up to his throat. A small squeak slipped past Kankri’s lips and immediately his hands flew up to his face to cover his mouth. The bottle he was clutching dropped into his lap, luckily not hitting the floor. He set it down on the bed, keeping his attention centered on the highblood. Cronus found himself smirking at the other, his hands slowly tightening.

The lowblood let his eyes droop shut, focusing on the other and blocking out the past as best he could. It was difficult, but the lack of oxygen only increased the fuzziness of his thoughts. After another moment of so, he grabbed Cronus' wrist, squeezing it gently.

The violetblood happily obliged and pulled his hands away, quickly bringing them down to his thighs. He kissed the lowblood’s neck as his fingertips traced their way to his inner thigh. Kankri was determined to keep his eyes shut and wriggled slightly to shift his legs apart more. He was thankful Cronus couldn’t see how bright red he was.

Catching Kankri off guard, the highblood nipped at his neck. He let out a chirp against his hands, hips pushing back against the other as he jolted.

“You’re okay,” Cronus cooed, running his tongue over the pale mark he left behind. The lowblood nodded slightly then tilted his head to the side to welcome him. Cronus revelled in how he melted. He was putty in his hands and, although it worries a small part of him, the rest of him was overjoyed.

“You’ll be good to me, right? You care about me too?” The highblood asked, sounding faintly breathless as his claws pricked at the flesh of the other’s thighs through his pants.

“Yes,” Kankri sighed blissfully, “I love you.” Though he was still surprised when the seadweller plucked him off his lap and set him on the floor.

“Show me, baby.”

A troubled look flashed across the lowblood’s eyes but he knew what the other wanted, he was going to push through whatever he had to. He dropped to his knees, eyes locked with Cronus’ expectant gaze.

The violetblood grinned and unbuttoned his pants. His bulge was eagerly thrashing as soon as it was in the open air. Kankri was unfazed, but it had still been awhile since he had done this sort of act.

He kneeled before Cronus, his hands resting on the other’s thighs as he leaned forward. With lips parted and eyes half-lidded, he took the violet bulge in his mouth. It was larger than he expected, not to mention colder. Both were attributes associated with highblood, seadwellers specifically, which he had less experience with.

He bobbed his smoothly, letting more of his length slide down his throat. He gagged as it touched the back of his throat, but Cronus held his head there, his claws digging into his scalp. The highblood swore under his breath, moving the other’s head for him. Tears welled in Kankri’s eyes as he gagged, but again, he didn’t put up a fight. The seadweller’s movements stuttered and he released the other, letting him pull off to gasp for breath.

“You okay?” He chuckled, brushing the lowblood’s hair out of his eyes. He only gave a small nod in reply. “C’mere,” Cronus beckoned, patting beside him on the bed, “Since you're doin’ so great.”

Kankri hopped up beside him and was helped in wriggling off his pants. The highblood laid him out on his back and kneeled between his legs.

“Be as loud as ya want, doll,” he hummed, “The whole will probably hear, but they won’t do shit about it.” The lowblood flushed more at this statement, but hummed affirmatively.

Cronus pressed the other’s bulge against his stomach with the heel of his hand just to hear him whine in pain. He pulled his hand away shortly after and kissed the top of his thigh in an almost apologetic fashion. He licked a stripe up the candy-red nook, claws kneading into his thighs. Kankri shivered violently, gnawing on his hand to quiet himself.

After a few more moments of teasing his nook with his tongue, Cronus shifted over to the crook of his thigh. He kissed the spot with the lightest touch of his lips as the lowblood sighed in relief. He bit down harshly seconds later, drawing a cry from Kankri that he couldn’t mask. The lowblood scratched lines up the other’s back, feeling his flesh sting as blood pooled at the wound.

“Now ya don’t belong to anyone, but me,” Cronus growled, smirking as he lapped at the candy-red blood before it could drip onto the sheets.

Inside, Kankri was torn. He didn’t want to be owned by anyone ever again, but still… there was something comforting about being Cronus’. Whether his matesprit or his property, he belonged to Cronus. He had an attachment and therefore worth.

“Don’t worry, okay?” The seadweller continued, “I’m sure it’ll heal over fine.” He pressed his tongue flat against the serrated marks until he was sure the bleeding had died down. “It won’t be the only reason you’re limpin’ tomorrow, anyway.”

Kankri snorted at his last statement. “That a promise?” He giggled.

“‘Course it is.”

Cronus lapped at the other’s nook while holding his candy-red bulge in one hand. He purposely squeezed a bit too tightly to feel good. The only thing that kept the lowblood’s desperate writhing to a minimum was Cronus’ other hand which firmly gripped at his thigh. His claws were guaranteed to leave marks in their wake wherever they ventured.

“Ya want it now, doll?” The highblood asked before his tongue prodded the entrance to his nook. “Ya know I can give ya somethin’ better.”

Kankri clenched his fists, barely hearing the other ask over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He managed a slight nod then whined a small “yes”.

“Flip over.”

“But I want to see you,” Kankri whined, “Please. Let me see your eyes.”

Cronus gritted his teeth, but let out a small sigh. “Flip over,” he repeated gently, running his hands down his chest. “Do it for me. C’mon, baby, hands and knees.”

Once again, the lowblood gave in and compliantly crawled onto his hands and knees. He stared down at the sheets, a strange sadness beginning to clawing at him. As Cronus shifted up onto his knees, the lowblood sat back on his heels and grabbed wildly for the abandonnes bottle. The violetblood raised his eyebrows, but let the other drink from him, pitying his desperation. He pried it out of his hands and stood it up on the nightstand.

“Easy, doll,” he warned, “You’ll regret that if ya over do it.”

“I know…” Kankri mumbled, falling back onto his hands.

“This might hurt,” Cronus murmured, lining himself up with the other’s nook, “but you’ve been such a good boy that I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

The lowblood bowed his head again. He was used to no preparation beforehand. He could consider himself lucky for Cronus even bothering to take care of him too.

The seadweller began to push forward, but hesitated upon noticing Kankri’s stiffness.

“Do ya… not want it?” He asked reluctantly.

“It’s going to hurt,” he whimpered back.

“Aren't ya used to that?” He ventured, not realizing how insensitive he sounded.

“Just… get it over with then.”

“No,” Cronus mumbled a few times under his breath, “I told ya I’d listen to ya…”

He wet two of his fingers with his own mouth and slowly slid them into Kankri’s nook. It was a bit clumsy, but only because he was rushing. He worked his fingers inside, carefully scissoring them to relax him.

“You’ll be fine, baby,” he hummed, pulling his hand away to grab his bulge. He pumped it a few times, surprised by his will to neglect it in favour of Kankri.

Without much more hesitation, Cronus pushed into the other until he sheathed himself inside his nook. His claws gripped at the other’s hips, holding his small frame still beneath him. This dragged a shrill moan out of Kankri who then sought to bury his face in the sheets, but was stopped when the highblood wrapped a hand around his throat.

“Make them jealous of ya,” Cronus chuckled huskily, pulling the lowblood flush against his chest by his throat. He planted his teeth on the other’s throat as he rolled his hips then pulled out most of the way. A strangled sound came from Kankri this time which he was rewarded for with a series of shallow thrusts.

The lowblood would have wanted to ask who he was referring to, but the fog in his head kept that thought from forming properly. At the same time, memories kept flooding back. He wanted to gag at the mere idea of remembering, but the way Cronus kept whispering encouragingly helped keep him relatively calm.

“C’mon, doll,” he groaned, releasing the other’s throat to grab his bulge, “Just let go. For me.”

In a strange sense of the word, Kankri was flattered. He felt so special for this baseline courtesy. He rocked his hips appreciatively, spurred on by the idea and his own release and the deep noises reverberating in the highblood’s throat.

“F-fuck,” Cronus grunted, pumping the candy-red blood perhaps too harshly. Kankri called out, toppling forward onto his elbows as he climaxed. Red slurry coated the violetblood’s hand and the sheets beneath them, but neither cared in the moment. His whole body tensed, tightening around the violet bulge.

Kankri whimpered pathetically at the other’s aggressive thrusts, already aching from the overstimulation. “Not inside,” he mewled with great effort, his voice a pitch staccato.

Cronus held a hand against the lowblood’s mouth, his other hand leaving dark welts on his hip. Kankri repeated himself, but his words were too muffled to make out.

Slamming his hips flush against his the lowblood’s, Cronus climaxed. He rocked the other’s hips for him, leaving another set of marks from his claws. He was trying to work them both through it, but succeeded more in making Kankri feel worse. 

The lowblood clamoured away, trembling. As Cronus pulled out, his nook ached, but swelled feeling of his stomach remained. He grimaced and took a moment to catch his breath before crawling back into the seadweller’s arms. Cronus welcomed him back, wrapping his arms around and pecking a kiss on his forehead. Kankri buried his face in the other’s chest, clinging to his shirt and breathing in the scent of salt and sweat.

“You alright?” Cronus asked, but the lowblood didn’t answer. He stayed curled up, letting the other stroke his hair.

Kankri was torn up inside. The violetblood only seemed to have only listened some of the time. “Do you really care?” He mumbled.

“Huh? Yeah, ‘course I do, doll!”

The lowblood sighed quietly, staying silent for a little while.

“Either you’re lying to my face or you’re not trying very hard.”

“You’re soundin’ pretty high maintenance right now,” Cronus chuckled, but the other didn’t see the humour in it. He sat back against the headboard, keeping Kankri comfortably in his lap. “Relax, baby. Everythin’ turned out just fine.”

Kankri didn’t reply to that, letting his eyes fall shut instead. Turmoil still ran rampant within him.

“You’re no better than any of them…” he sighed, too tired to back his words up with any bite.

“Woah, that’s pretty fuckin’ harsh,” the seadweller scoffed, “Ya don’t really mean that, do ya?”

“I don’t know,” the lowblood answered with a great heave of his chest, “But I do know this isn’t a great matespritship.”

“Oh, c’mon. Give me another chance! I didn’t do anythin’ wrong! You’re the sensitive one. I’m bein’ as accommodatin’ as I can.”

“Thanks…” Kankri murmured, immediately regretting it. It was so hard to decide what he owed the other, if anything.

“You’re welcome,” Cronus replied with a self-satisfied smirk. He planted a kiss on the top of the other’s head. “I love ya, doll. I don’t wanna give this up.”

“I probably don’t deserve such high standards… but try harder.” Kankri managed to keep his voice level. How helpless he felt didn’t show through. Still, he couldn’t understand his disorderly thinkpan. Were his standards high? No. Being used to such horrors, his minuscule standards were the best he knew.

“I’m always tryin’ harder,” Cronus declared softly, puffing out his chest, “That’s what makes me such a great matesprit.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kankri scoffed with what little vigour remained, “Just let me sleep… I have a lot to mull over…”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit worse and much darker than I anticipated. Whoops.


End file.
